


Absolutely Harmless

by Odin2Fun



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Detective!Jason - Freeform, Detective!Tim - Freeform, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 22:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odin2Fun/pseuds/Odin2Fun
Summary: AU |  Detective!Tim.    Detective!Jason其实是三流刑侦剧。





	Absolutely Harmless

*

他把钥匙插进点火锁内，打开点火开关，汽车发动机传来阵阵轰鸣，盖过了调车场柴油引擎启动的声音。

"杰伊，我的杰伊好宝贝儿，你能不能叫这辆车别再瞎嚎了。"

杰森扭过头，右手搭在人造革层层剥落的座椅上:"首先，如果我再听到你这么叫我一次，我会考虑允许科莉多年的请求，给她一个把你从破车窗那儿扔出去的机会;其次，只有干完这单，我们才有钱换掉这辆冷战风格的老福特。"

"你就这么喜欢给我心碎一击吗，小杰鸟?"

罗伊没有得到第三次发言的机会，驾驶座上的人挣开安全带，给了他真正的心碎一击。

科莉抬起缀满金色亮片的眼皮，意味深长地看了他们一眼，然后继续带着那种如同置身雪山庙宇，周身香雾缭绕的安定独自神游。杰森有时候会想起他们三个一同下车(还是这辆破车)，站在身后这栋铁皮屋顶的老旧砖房面前的那一天。罗伊那股永远也不会褪去的肾上腺素再次涌上脑子，他第一个踩过瘫倒在地的木门，冲进烟尘飞舞的内室，扯着嗓子高吼绿洲乐队的《永远活着》,科莉和杰森对了对视线，裹挟着无奈、理解、恼怒的混乱情感踏进房间，将罗伊的红脑袋摁在墙上。

这就是他悲剧侦探生涯的开始，杰森想，他们掏破了口袋才买下了这栋醉醺醺的房子，开业两个月以来只有神经质的家庭主妇上门咨询，业务范围局限于听人倾诉心事和跟踪抓奸，酬劳甚至不够给汽车加满油。更糟的是，这辆车还是从家里头的小鬼手里求来的，他绝对，绝对不会忘记达米安·韦恩啪叽一声拍在脸上的那个高人一等的微笑(托德，我愿拿整个韦恩企业打赌，你的侦探事务所活不过三个月，他说。)。

那么好吧，咱们走着瞧。杰森忍住一拳打在方向盘上的冲动，向上拉起变速杆——

他听见自己轻声惊呼，然后罗伊的头重重撞上座椅后背。天杀的混蛋罗伊又没系安全带，杰森直接从座位上弹起，科莉推开车门从踏板上一跃而下，留下两人在后座扭打成一团。

"嗨，男孩们?"科莉手指拂过连框太阳镜边缘，镜面光亮平滑一如水银，反射粉紫色金属光泽，燥热的空气在她身旁扭曲变形仿佛海面起伏，"我觉得我们得换辆车了。"

杰森一只手紧锁罗伊脖颈，一只手扒着车窗边缘，头从碎玻璃波纹下方伸出去。车头撞上路旁圆柱，凹陷成粗糙的半椭圆形，前轮上(罗伊粘上去的)写着"世界最佳侦探组合 :-D"的贴纸溅满泥浆，笑脸变成了一张藏不住抓狂心绪的"X-O"。他抓过罗伊的后领，将他的头塞过狭隘缝隙，让他看看他们身处的悲惨世界。

"兄弟，生活真是充满惊喜。"杰森说，"打电话叫拖车，顺便——能别挡在路中央吗？" 

"需要帮忙？"停下的车窗反光漂白女孩利落黑色短发。

 

"就——车坏了，但是我们得立刻赶去钻石区，能搭个顺风车吗?"杰森感受着对方车里扑面而来的冷气，一定得买辆有空调的好车，他哀叹着。

对方缩回脑袋，车里传来简短的讨论。杰森嗅着经月不散的霉味和机油气，烟尘与不耐塞满他的气管，空中飞机投下有如张翼蝙蝠般的巨大阴影，有只蚂蚁咬了一口他的拇指，指尖传来酥痒。

一双灰蓝色的眼睛从驾驶位的黑暗里钻出来，带着诗人斟酌字句的那种眼神打量了他们一会儿:"你们不介意一起挤在后排吧。"

"杰森。这是科莉和罗伊。"

"提姆。这是卡珊。"

**

提姆真的没想过自己的侦探生涯会出现这样的悲剧时刻。如果卡珊没有心血来潮叫他停车，来一场高速公路英雄救美的戏码，他就不会迟到;如果知道对方是家属雇来的私家侦探，他就不会给他们丝毫上车的机会。长达一周的罪案马拉松已经让他精疲力竭，今天的第三杯咖啡则带来了龙卷风般的偏头痛，他开始怀疑自己还有没有足够的精力来面对康纳。好吧，康纳绝不是案件里的无头谜题、冬寂里的狂级马克十一病毒，他只是个永远对朋友近况过分热切的友善小镇男孩。

但提姆从没觉得自己需要特殊关怀。

"外勤换了新人?"

"法医组由海梅负责，巴特负责和家属沟通。"

"我相信你只是在开玩笑。"提姆感觉焦虑像溺水者的双手一样抓住他的肺部。那可是巴特啊。

"我看起来是个喜欢骗你的混蛋吗?"

"我差点就相信你上学那会儿对我的表白了。"

"我可是标准直男好吗——"康纳在案件记录簿上潦草写下签名，撕下纸张塞进提姆怀里，"进去吧，咨询侦探。"

"当心着点家属雇来的私家侦探，康。"

他看见有人站在黄色警戒线外，一个浑身晒成均匀棕红色的女子踩灭烟头，红脑袋在和一名女性警员调情，穿深卡其色皮质短夹克的那个双臂交叠在胸前。倒映金色天空的玻璃旋转门吞没了提姆和卡珊的背影，一只死蜜蜂粘在警车前窗，康纳伸手将其拍下，转过头却发现那三个红色的影子已经失踪。

"我去。"康纳觉得自己的生活当真需要一杯滚烫无糖黑咖啡的安慰，他举起对讲机，"10-33(1)，各单位注意，可能有无关人员进入现场。"

***

"所以?"提姆戴上白色乳胶手套，将尸体的手肘抬起。

"第二代绿豆蝇虫蛹显示死亡时间为五到七天。"海梅捏起受害人的衣角。

"下半身组织严重损伤，能帮检查一下鞋子里的残余组织吗，海梅?"提姆看向巴特。

"嘿——我跟康说过了，那些家属脑子实在太慢了，他们根本听不懂我的话。"

提姆觉得自己的偏头痛已经达到飓风级别，然后——

"一次询问记录换一次公路拯救，互不两欠?"他抬起头，杰森双手插在紧身牛仔裤口袋里，右臂挟着荧光绿树脂透明薄板，纸张边缘翻飞如海浪拍打。

"我工作的时候不喜欢谈条件。"提姆张开手掌。

杰森两指夹住光滑边缘，将薄板推到提姆胸前，带着标准街头骗子式表情笑得不怀好意:"我这是被拒绝了吗?我听过一则规矩，当卖方被拒绝的时候，他就应该提高定价了。"

"你到底愿不愿意把它交给专业人士?"

"我只愿意把资料交给搭档。"

"那就跟着点。"提姆扯过纸张开始翻阅，杰森的笔迹有力，字母末端短小简洁。

"就业余程度而言，你绝对更胜一筹。"

杰森和罗伊选择性无视掉巴特充满杀意的眼神。杰森抬起坐在桌前的女人脸庞，她双眼凝结恐惧，瘦削而妆容凌乱，典型的英国相貌。他拨开受害者散乱黑发，对方后脑颅骨中央延展开蛛网状破碎，中央红色图钉钉着一张便签。

"'伸冤在我，我必报应'"

"《希伯来书》10-30。"他将资料递给杰森，"作案者似乎觉得自己的行为非常合理。我觉得我还需要问点别的东西——卡珊，请帮我把刚刚收集的证物拿去给康纳。"

黑发女孩一语不发，缠着白色拳击绷带的手指抓着亮晶晶的物证袋，径直穿过混乱现场。

书店里排排长架锈迹斑驳，和染血酸枣木方桌同时等待喷漆重整。灰白的颓败在地面滋长，干涸的血腥气息在喉咙里尖叫。提姆看向女人手腕，右侧上表面淤痕细窄，左腕手表镜面裂痕自一点向外辐射，手腕下表面干净光滑。

"一个初级瘾君子。"他拉起女人的长袖，针孔布满她尚丰润的手臂。

"克丽丝一直不太热衷于自己所学的宗教学。换言之，她根本不信教。"

"两天前有人向警方投诉书店里腐烂的味道太浓，巡警今早进来检查的时候发现了尸体，那时这些'有趣的'老鼠已经享用好几顿美餐了。他们通过牙医记录查到了她的名字——克丽丝·洛曼的家人半个月前报告了她的失踪。"

"她不是那种喜欢玩躲猫猫的人。作案者早在半个月前就把她带走了，但直到上周才杀害了她。为什么她的尸体一直没被发现?"杰森捡起落在暗红瓷砖上的《圣经》，表面浮尘厚度明显薄于地上其他书籍。

"这家书店的主人在两周前自然死亡，书店就此关门大吉。碍于他没有子嗣，这里的归属权还飘在虚空里。"

"宗教狂热者?"杰森吹开皮面上的灰尘，有人用墨水笔在扉页工整地写上"赠C.L",勾画旁注挤满书页，"所有关于'惩戒'的部分都被重点圈出。那么我们要找的这个人对宗教研究颇深。"

"我检查了她的下颌关节，尸僵还没完全消失，看来我们的受害者坐在这儿最多六天。现在我想见见你的雇主。"提姆起身朝外走去。

"你的助手一向这么沉默寡言吗？"

"你的废话一向这么多吗？"对方轻松越过身侧，提姆加急步速跟在杰森身后，"你是要急着去抢'黄金之心'(2)还是'小野-仙台(3)'?"

"腿短的人才会抱怨。"杰森背对着他，露出一个深不可测的微笑，"这是正常步速。所以，聪明的小侦探，你才应该是那个'跟着点'的人。"

"闭嘴。"

杰森敢拿他腰间这把他妈的格洛克发誓，他绝对听到了提姆眼皮上翻的咔哒声。他开始怀疑跟在自己身后的人正是那个天杀的、聪明绝顶的马文，不过这位是没那么厌世，没那么多话的升级版。

****

死者的男友是个无趣而懦弱的人。

他像杰森心中所有的懦夫楷模一样，甩着一头金发，边抽噎边复述他们的生活——青梅竹马、预备学校、毕业、升学、毕业、升学、一连串的宗教学研读，恋爱、反复争吵以及和好，生活轨迹普通如同八十年代饭后消遣读物。两人在同一所大学学习，他父亲曾经是木匠和猎人，如今以石雕为乐趣，有着老派的英国脾气。

 

"我们的生活一向和睦，我从未想到克丽丝会和任何人结怨。"老人面露悲恸，"但上个月她和导师就学位的问题闹得很不愉快。罗杰最后一次见到她的时候，她正在校园长廊上和教授争吵，而我们再也没见过她——"。他眼睛里满是潮湿雾气，握紧儿子颤抖的手，"请为我们找到那个人，答应我。"

 

提姆走出灰色大理石柱廊阴影，黄色警戒线包扎好被沙砾和湿冷的风磨得遍体鳞伤的石英长柱，警车红蓝两色潮湿灯光打在赤裸的沙地上，如同荧光液体流淌。街道对面的咖啡厅一片寂静，门前泊满了寂寞的白色咖啡镂花圆桌。

"她丈夫不知道她是个瘾君子。海梅跟我说他一时半会没法确认死因，她血管里简直塞满了海洛因。"

"要么是后脑钝器伤，要么是嗑药而死，之后被某人给一脚踢走。"

"随你怎么猜，但我们该去拜访一下她的教授了。下午三点，别迟到。"

"'我们'?"杰森伏下身子，对方肩上黑色马甲起伏褶皱挤压他的指尖，"你看起来没那么讨厌了，侦探。"

"你在我眼里还是一样混蛋，侦探。"提姆面无表情地拍开他的手指，杰森反手捉住他的手腕。

"下午见，公主。" 

他玩笑般地吻了一下对方手背，在那双蓝眼里瞥见一丝火花。

所以当科莉和罗伊举着沙褐色泡沫杯，走过咖啡馆哑光黄铜牌匾下方的时候，他们看见杰森在尘土的咆哮中，带着一个戏谑的微笑回望过来。

*****

"没错，这本书是我送给她的。克丽丝曾经是个好学生，直到她沾上了某些玩意。"

坐在教授对面，枪把握在杰森干燥的手心里。这地方让他有一种刚从塔迪斯(4)里出来的不真实感。健壮的中年男性端坐在暗色仿山羊皮长椅中心，浸透汗水的埃及棉衬衫上粘着一绺银灰色短发，大片光线从穹顶彩色雕花玻璃漏下，他粉红色的左脸看起来像褪色的抹布。上过油的银色烛台上，几乎看不到的稀薄火焰舔舐着圆盘边缘，鎏金相框反射强光。

我看起来就像某本斯蒂芬·金小说里手持枪支，胁迫教授把成绩单上F改掉的少年，他想，短夹克和牛仔裤显然不是好选择，而提摩西·德雷克显然比自己更能适应这种极端环境。轻薄钱布雷布贴合肩膀起伏，马甲崭新闪亮，锋利如同刀锋。

碍于他实在对那些老式派头不屑一顾，杰森用胳膊肘不着痕迹地撞了撞身侧的人。然后——好吧——这个该死的，他妈的，杰森希望他能在地狱烂掉的小混蛋直接压住了他，还带着那个欠揍的"奖学金得主"眼神朝教授笑得一脸灿烂。

"您什么时候发现她吸毒的?"

"大概一两个月前。我发现自己丢了一条手表和几百美金，之后又撞见她翻我的抽屉，再加上她的某些表现，所有事情一目了然。"

"没有报案?"

"大学里有好几件滥用药物的丑闻，"男人皱皱眉头，"我不想把我的名声搞臭，所以我叫她自觉戒毒，别再毁了自己的光明前途。"

"听说她最近正因学位的事情烦心。"

"她变本加厉地偷窃我的东西，还是个无可救药的瘾君子。我正在争取系主任的职位，不可能让这样的人拿学位，所以我跟她发生了几次不愉快的交谈。" 

"她失踪前最后一个联系人是你，周五晚上你在哪?"

"我说了她是个彻头彻尾的废物。周五晚上我在处理私人事务，无可奉告。"他下巴上扬，阴影笼罩住上扬的嘴角。

"所以这就是你的解决方法?为了你的混蛋前途放任学生自生自灭?还是你用了最简单的方法让她解脱?"他被自己声音里的愤怒吓了一跳。

提姆将手覆在他手上。杰森不知道自己的愤怒缘何而来，但当当下它突然发作的时候，他才第一次意识到胸腔里那只猫已经不是第一次这么抓挠他脆弱的组织了。

"虽然我自己其实不怎么信教，但因为几百美金杀人?没可能。如果你们是纯粹想来闹事的，那还是请你们快滚吧，基佬。"

提姆看着中年男人咧开嘴，细小拥挤的牙齿使他看起来像条鲨鱼。教授的脸凑近提姆，脏兮兮的气味让他不自觉地收回右手，指甲探到金属手表下面感受冰冷的安慰，这让他的牙齿重新尝到空气的薄荷味。大脑重新接管身体，他即将冷静地推开对方耸起的双肩。

"不如离我搭档远一点，色情狂?"

合金枪口与灰白的头颅一线相隔，蓝色微光锐利明亮。

"别乱给我贴标签。"男人后退，双手举到瘦脸两侧，声音平板而破碎，如同音量被揿到最小的黑白电视机。

"我还以为不用把你拿傻子看待呢。"杰森走向他，空洞的枪口如同黑暗的眼睛注视他的额头，"空调马力都强到把你他妈的脑子冻住了，而你还满脸通红，大汗淋漓?更别提你开门时匆匆塞进上衣口袋里的照片了。"杰森踢翻隐匿在桌下的铬合金垃圾桶，黏糊糊的纸巾在地上抱成一团。

"克丽丝·洛曼?"提姆从对方口袋里扯出沾着精液的照片，"犯罪动机真的充分又老套。"

"再加上衣冠禽兽的标签，一个不落。"

"犯罪手法也符合你的形象。圣经、自觉担任清扫青少年罪恶的救世主，是吧，我们道貌岸然的宗教学教授?"

"所以，我最后问一次你周五晚上在哪?"杰森将枪口下移，冰凉的金属摩挲着湿冷的脖颈。

"你们不能这么做，我靠，你们警察没有恐吓平民的权利。"

"我们有说过自己是警察吗，专业的?"

"没说过，业余的。教授，我先警告一句，我搭档不喜欢等人。"

****** 

提姆打开车门，习惯性地朝主驾驶位抛下手机，没有听见熟悉的软垫碰撞声。

"上车。"杰森扯住领口，把他往下拉。

"我不觉得一个蹭车的人有理由抢占主动权。"

胸膛滑下去，磕在杰森泛白的指节上。敞开的皮夹克撞上瘦削肩膀，粗厉的布料折磨脸颊，失焦的瞳孔与逼仄的距离剪碎年轻人眼睛里幽蓝色的怒火。他在杰森愤怒的烟雾中看到流动的疼痛和不可湮灭的厌恶，尽数汇成亿万兆数据流在颤抖的神经上奔逐。

现在我知道那些愤怒的来源了，他贴近杰森的脸，擦过车窗的光线将对方上唇边缘染成茶色。

灰色双眸冷酷地看着他。我所能查到的一切关于这个私家侦探的资料，卡珊的声音听起来像冬晨的玻璃，她在落地窗前解读他的谜语。养母因药物过量而死，悲剧接踵而来，咬住身边的一切，他的生命折点，提姆在对方愤怒的轮廓上看到当年孤独少年的安全区，厌恶和愤怒蛰伏在他的血液里，以待时机狺狺吠叫。

于是他侧身在他脸颊上留下一个安慰的吻。同时裹挟着那些不可说的混乱情感。

"主动权归你了。"

杰森看着提姆关上车门，"我愤怒只是因为他什么也没做。"方向盘摩擦手掌的感觉让他重回正轨，他平复呼吸，不再让那些爬满内颅的愤怒干扰自己。

"我知道。不过他至少没看错我。"

"那么，你周末有空吗——当然，纯粹是玩笑，我相信你应该有一打追求者。"

"我相信你追求者的数量大概是我的两倍。"

"没想到我这么有魅力。"

"我发现我开始有点喜欢你了，从你利索的举枪到冷死人的幽默感。"

"感谢你喜欢哥谭市的汉·索罗。"

*******

他从浇铸混凝土的乜斜屋子里走出来。在向上攀爬的铁丝旁边，杰森甩开指节上的黏稠，颧骨下方有几道深浅不一的红色。

"你和他打了一架?"提姆的视线重新落回屏幕上滚动的文字与色彩交互的图片。

"拜托，只不过问候了一下那个周五在酒吧带走克丽丝的学生。他脸上挂着那个嗑嗨了的傻兮兮微笑告诉我他需要清醒一下。"

"我黑进了GCPD的系统。"

"我猜你只是懒得去拿授权。极客的行事方式还真是别具一格。顺带一提，那个蠢货什么都不知道，他给了她毒品，然后被某辆黑色的车接走了。"

"法医报告显示她鞋子里的组织呈紫红色，也就是说形成尸斑那段时间她的血液集中在脚踝处，这意味着她死后一直站立着。"提姆将电脑摆在杰森绑着枪带的大腿上。

"她的手腕有明显被绑着的淤痕。"

"我在她后颅和手腕上采集的组织标本显示她曾长时间靠在某样刚制作完成的混合木木制品上，如果让我假设，她在死后被绑在一块木板上。除此之外，致命伤是钝器砸伤，伤口处有明显的铁屑。"

"她是被绑在十字架上的，这说明了手臂上淤血的来由。"杰森轻轻敲打大理石石阶。

"异丙酚和琥珀酰胆碱。"

"你最好直接给我结论。"

“只有当想让人比较平静的死去的时候，这种药才会被使用。"提姆皱了皱眉头，"看来我们的嫌疑人并非冷酷无情，他可能并不希望她在痛苦之中死去。"

杰森的目光滑落到下一张图片，提姆凝视着他的侧脸，他的左眼皮在烦躁地跳动，眼角破裂的毛细血管纹理如同青蓝色的花纹，书写疲劳。提姆从未想过他会和别人靠得这么近，近得他能透过合成纤维和淡淡的呕吐气味闻到对方身上干净的汗水味，他眼角瞥见荧光橙的胶带在地板上打了一个大大的十字。

"我觉得你需要看看这个，侦探。"杰森放大图片，"她指骨有几道平滑的刮痕。"

哑光键位弹跳，街道对面绿色数字信号灯亮起，蓝色透明的夜雾交汇在低空，稀薄的人流行过街道，"刀片厚度有四毫米，但是——"他眉间纹路加深，"条纹显示这些伤痕是防卫伤，也就是说她曾攥住了一把刃宽略薄于四毫米的刀，并且挣扎了一段时间。"

"伤口组织里存在合成润滑剂，只有折刀才会需要用它来进行保养。"

"所以一切都可以连上了。只有小锤才能造成这样的钝器伤，而后脑的小孔则是鹤嘴锄的敲击。折刀、锤子、鹤嘴锄，猎人、匠人、石雕者。"

杰森站起身，向提姆伸出手。他揽住骨节分明的手指，食指滑过对方掌心蜿蜒纹路和虎口硬茧，皮肤包裹优雅的骨骼。任务即将完成而一切终将结束，他想，生活恶意的遗憾在我身上灿烂生长，而我竟静坐候其将我绞杀。

********

他们驾车冲过雨墙。

灯光被打湿，轮胎在郊区淤泥里发出叹息。暴雨让视线模糊在两米之内，雨水顺着绿色砖木屋顶呈线淌下，卤素灯退回房间内，火焰在金属火机微响中将铜制栏杆打磨光亮。杰森的靴子碾压门沿前一捆无用的裸露电线，他侧靠着被烈日灼淡的黄色水泥外墙，手枪套筒座的合成材料在手里发滑，触感甜美而危险。提姆抬手敲门，衬衣上有被雨水咬过的痕迹。

窗台重回黑暗，叩门声在寂静中嘶嘶作响。杰森撞上一双严肃而冷静的蓝眼睛，看见对方利索撞开朽坏木门。

"跟紧我。"提姆就着窗外稀薄光线静读对方唇语，然后任视线四处逡巡。大厅中心，被劈去一半的十字架顶端被冷柜支起，凸面镜悬钉在螺旋梯对面。他抬头示意杰森走近，现场勘察灯光线在十字架上从上至下拖开一段土棕色长带，壁炉中灰烬飘出高槛。

提姆扯出物证带，灰烬滑入内壁，散发霉味的地板突然撞上鼻梁，湿皮革的气味侵略性地压在他身上。"别动。"杰森在他耳边低吼，楼梯对面闪过连续爆裂的火光，疯狂在耳边呼啸。杰森的下巴垫在年轻人柔软的黑发里。他眯起右眼，双手端正，子弹在昏暗中击穿了对方的右腿，翻滚声拾级而下，飘进来的雨水和灯光在凸面镜反射下打亮了男子金色头颅。

对方的声音支离破碎，继续朝着他们开枪。他崩溃了。提姆想。"全是克丽丝的错，"抽泣从枪口处传来，"她完全嗑嗨了，我们都以为她能安静下来——"。杰森感觉到右手逐渐无力，鲜血温暖了他的手指，他左手擎起手枪，朝对方射击，直到男子放下手枪。

 

"她就是那样。一直抓着刀不放。"男子哽咽，窒息抓住他的喉咙，"爸爸拿锤子自卫，这只是一场意外——"

 

"杰森。"提姆勉强翻过身，开始检查他的伤口，"保持清醒。我已经向科莉他们发出求救信号了。"

"操。大概是子弹擦伤。罗杰——他死了吗？"

"没有，但估计再也举不起枪了。"提姆扭开光源，专注地清理皮缘，"我真该庆幸你不是红衫军，伤口不严重。"

"我觉得该庆幸的事只有一件，罗杰是个风暴兵。"他看见提姆皱皱鼻子，露出一个狡猾的微笑。

"看在你英勇保护我的份上，我接受你的周末邀请了。汉·索罗。"

**Author's Note:**

> (1)10-33:参照正规警察代码:紧急情况，各单位待位。
> 
> (2)(3)来自《银河系搭车客指南》、《神经漫游者》系列。
> 
> (4)Doctor Who梗。


End file.
